Redemption? Or Deception?
by Rainstar from JediClan
Summary: What if Vader found out who Leia really was... His daughter? How would he handle the fact that Padmé is alive? And how will he deal with Palpatine? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Darth Vader sighed, the weight of what he just found out pressuring him to exasperation. After having a chat with the Emporer, which was less than pleasant, he had been told by an anonymous source that his daughter was Leia. Normally he would have been suspicious, but he had felt a strange..,,,, connection with the young Princess. And well, she certainly resembled..,,,, But hat good would it do to tell the Princess that her father is the very same man that interrogated her. They young Princess' screams still echoed, making his head throb uncomfortably. How could he have not sensed his daughter? And especially when she had been right next to him? His thoughts though, were of course interrupted.  
"My lord, we have the ship in sight."  
Darth Vader sighed impatiently. "Why are you telling me this when you should be doing something about it," he growled, " I don't want to hear another word from you unless a catastrophe happens or you trapped them and they are in the detention block. Is that clear, Admiral Ozzel?"  
Ozzel gulped, fully understanding that he would succeed or die. "Yes, my lord," he answered nervously.  
"Well what are you doing still standing here?" The dark lord snarled. Ozzel quickly scurried off.  
"Captain Piett!" Piett looked up from the control panel "yes Admiral?" He asked irritatably.  
"I demand that you capture that ship," Ozzel growled, "or I will tell Lord Vader I put you in control, and your life will end tragically!" With that, he whipped around and disappeared down the hall.  
Piett looked at the Falcon in irritation. "You cannot escape us!" With that, he punched a few buttons, and an entire fleet of TIE fighters surrounded the outnumbered Falcon.

"Good job Han!" Leia shouted angrily.  
"I did the best I could Princess," Han Solo defended himself.  
"Well thenYour best wasn't good enough!" She retorted angrily.  
"I do believe that my inner circuits are trembling at the thought of meeting Lord Vader in person," C3PO spoke up.  
Han and Leia glanced at each other, having had forgotten about the dark Lord. "Great! Not only is our ship destroyed, we have to face Vader!" Leia growled.  
"Take it easy, your Highhhhhhnesssss," Han said the last word slowly, hoping to calm Leia down. Poor Han!  
"We are about to meet our deaths at the hand of this Vader and you're asking me to calm down?!" She shrieked, thoroughly upset and hyper by now.  
"Leia, what I meant was-"  
"Drop your weapons and come with us!"  
Leia looked at the stormtroopers and gulped. When neither human reacted, the commander pushed them forward roughly. Leia and Han had no choice but to march with them put of the Falcon and onto the Executor. When Leia froze at the site of the ship she had been held prisoner on, one of the stormtroopers pushed her forward.  
"There will be no more of that rough treatment!" Nobody needed to turn around to know whose voice the deep baritone belonged to. Vader's cape was flowing behind him as he approached the prisoners.  
"Take your hands off them, and do it NOW!" Vader roared. The stormtroopers hastily did as he demanded.  
"Now come with me," he said to Leia and Han.  
"Come with you? Where are we going, the detention block I was put in?" Leia sneered. It took everything within Vader to not force choke her simply for the disrespect. 'She is my daughter,' he thought, ' and I will not let her life end the way Padmé's did.  
"You will stop questioning me and simply follow QUIETLY."  
Vader finally replied.  
"And why should we trust you?" Leia asked angrily.  
Time seemed to freeze for a few moments before Vader answered. "Because I am your father."

Hi Star Wars Fans! This is my first S.W fanfiction so well see how it turns out! To continue, I'm going to need at least 2 reviews! And don't worry! I have a lot of surprises up my sleeve!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"That's enough of your schemes Vader! I don't believe that for a second!" Leia said.  
"Believe it Leia Organa Skywalker"  
"Skywalker?!" Leia shouted, " so now you're saying not only am I your daughter but Luke Skywalker is my brother?!"  
Vader sighed, his patience starting to run out. "Yes."  
Leia turned pale, and leaned against the wall for support. "You're not kidding are you?"  
Vader shook his head, "no Leia I'm not."  
Leia looked at him, her strength sapped. "What are you going to do with me and Han?"  
Vader smiled beneath his mask. "You are going to your suite, and Han is stating six feet away from you at all times," he said.  
Han looked suspicious. "Why?"  
Vader struggle to not burst out laughing. "I have read your thoughts, Solo. And and all I'm going to say is this: stay away from my daughter!"  
Han gulped. "Yes sir!"  
Vader almost laughed. Almost. "Leia, come along."  
Leia suddenly seemed to snap out of her shock. "You've been missing in my life for twenty years and all of a sudden your talking to me as if you've been my father figure all along?!"  
Vader stared at her without moving, a trick he had taught himself to do when he wanted his way. The only person it didn't work on was Palpatine. Or Obi-Wan, but he didn't count.  
Finally Leia relented because, like all the others, she was unnerved by his stare. "Goodbye Han," she whispered. When Han leaned forward to whisper back, he was shoved several yards backward  
Vader was not smiling under his mask now. "Six feet away, Solo!" And with that, he took Leia's hand, who promptly snatched it back, and strode down The hall. Leia was practically running to keep up with him. "Could you slow down? Not everyone is six feet tall!"  
Vader looked at her, slowing down just a hair. "Six feet nine inches." He stated.

"This is for ME?!"  
Leia looked around at the suite. The living room, which she was standing in, was a beautiful master of decoration. The floor was covered in soft light gray carpet, with walls the color of a golden rose. The couch was the exact same shade of gold. A datapad, which was about two times as large as they normally were, was on the glass coffee table in front of the couch. A large fish tank was on the other side of the room (and by large I mean 250 gallon tank) and filled with brightly colored fish.  
Vader watched his daughters reaction carefully. After she seemed to have calmed down a bit, he led her into her bedroom. It took all of Leia's diplomatic training to not faint where she stood. She was used to the finer things in life, but that was nothing compared to this. The king sized bed had to have about twenty pillows! the bedspread was royal blue, and the golden color from the living room was the color of her pillows. She had a small nightstand on which a clock, also doubling as a datapad, stated in golden yellows 1200. In a trance, Leia walked to the closet. When she opened it, she gasped in surprise. Hundreds of extremely expensive gowns, hung up neatly in order by color. On the side was at least a hundred pairs of shoes, all of which matched the elegant and casual-dress gowns. She also had ten tiaras, and lots of expensive accessories. When Leia allowed Vader to walk her to the bathroom, she saw a water fall shower, and a spa, wait a SPA?! Leia rushed forward and nearly ran into the manicurist. There was a jacuzzi, as well as a medium sized pool. There was also of course a tanning room. Leia also found herself staring into the face of her hair stylist. "Is this suitable for your needs?" Leia nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the deep baritone voice of Vader standing at the entrance to her spa room. She had forgotten about that he was here! "Suitable? I think that's an understatement, Vader."  
"You may call me Father if you like," Vader said hopefully.  
"No. Not today, not till I know you better. A lot better."  
Vader ignored her statement and continued. "Your mother loved these kinda of things, but I couldn't give them to her, because I wasn't extremely wealthy as I am now."  
"Tell me about her-my mother."  
Vader looked at the ceiling. "She was beautiful. She loved pretty things, and of course she loved politics. She had such a sweet attitude. Why there was this one time-"  
"Lord Vader, the Emporer demands that you make contact with him immediately," a stormtrooper interrupted. Leia sighed, annoyed. She was about to learn a small tidbit about her mother, and this stormtrooper had to interrupt! Vader nodded. "Leia, do what you wish, but don't come near the place where I speak to him-I mean the Emporer. I have shielded your presence from him, but if you walk into that room when I'm talking to him, things will go badly." With that, Vader strode out of the room, black cape swooping behind him.  
Thank you guys for the reviews! They are my motivation to go on, to write another chapter! And for those of you who are wondering where Padmé is, don't worry! She will be here soon! Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Oh yeah one more thing... If you want me to post another chapter, I'm going to need two more reviews! Thanks!  
-Rainstar


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vader quickly walked to his office, putting his mental shields on maximum. As he kneeled down, the large Holographic image of Palpatine appeared before him. "What is thy bidding, my Master?"

Palpatine smiled, feeling a large wave of anger from his apprentice. "Lord Vader! Rise, my friend! I want you to go to Bespin."

"Bespin, Master?"

"Yes. It seems that the offspring of Anakin Skywalker is learning the ways of the force. He must be turned or killed."

Vader struggled to keep from hurting Palpatine where he stood. Palpatine felt this hate and smiled. "Off to Bespin, Lord Vader."

The Hologram then closed.

Bespin walked to his daughters quarters and knocked quietly. As soon as he heard Leia's "come in" he walked in to see her sitting on the couch watching a holovideo.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked, sensing her fathers dark mood.

Vader sighed. "Palpatine demanded that I go to Bespin, find your brother, and either kill him or turn him to the Dark Side."

Leia raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Vader shook his head. "No! I don't want my son making the same mistake I did! I can't do it, Leia! I can't-" he broke off, sobbing.

Leia didn't hesitate but put her arms around him comfortingly. "I know Father. It's okay. You just cry it out." Vader kept sobbing.

"Are you feeling better now?" Asked Leia after serving herself some tea.

"Much," came the reply. "I won't do it Leia. I will not betray my destiny!"

Leia frowned. "Destiny?"

Vader looked at her. "I am the Chosen One. My destiny told the Jedi that I would end the Sith forever. But my injuries forbid me from facing Palpatine."

Leia looked thoughtful. "Wait a minute! If they can make clones, why couldn't thy regenerate body parts?"

Vader smiled under his mask. "Indeed! I will contact the prime minister of Kamino myself!"

With that, he strode out of the room.

"Yes Lord Vader, we probably can regenerate your limbs but we need to see the full extent of your injury."

Vader wanted to yell in excitement. His injuries could be repaired! "Very well," he said instead, "I will be there tomorrow at 22:00 hours."

Lama Su smiled. "Until the. My Lord."

Vader picked up his comlink and contacted Piette. "Captain, set course for Kamino."

"Your injuries are not as bad as we feared, my Lord."

Vader sighed impatiently. "So you can fix them?"

Lama Su smiled. "Yes we can. But it will require the rest of your day, I'm afraid."

Vader smiled. "I don't care. Just get me back to normal!"

Lama Su nodded. "Very well."

Vader woke up in a bed. He realized he had an itch on his head and reached up to scratch it with his hand. Wait a minute! He had a real hand! A real flesh hand! He looked up in excitement at Lama Su, who was waiting for him to wake up.

"Lord Vader, as you can see the regeneration surgery worked miracles. We placed you in a bacta tank to speed up the healing process."

"I see." Vader laughed, and was relieved to hear his own voice again. "When can I leave?"

Lama Su smiled at Vaders impatience. "Whenever you wish. You are fully stabilized and we took you off life support hours ago."

Vader immediately sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Thank you for all you've done, Lama." Lama Su smiled.

"It was our pleasure, Lord Vader."

Vader quickly dressed in his old Jedi clothes. "I will see you in a year," he stated as he threw Lama Su a valid 2 million dollar credit chip and ran out of the room.

Leia heard a knock and told her Father, whom she had sensed already, to come in.

"Leia! I'm healed!"

Leia smiled as she turned around. But what her eyes saw shocked her. She saw a very young looking and very handsome blonde man before her with sparkling blue eyes. "Wow!" She finally responded. "I can't believe..." They were interrupted by a knock. Vader frowned, sensing a very familiar presence. "Come in," he replied. At that moment the door flew open and Vader found himself being hugged by a very beautiful woman. "Ani, I've been looking everywhere for you!" The woman said, tears falling off her face.

Vader stared at the woman in shock. "PADMÉ?!"

AN:

That us all for now. I am sorry it took me so long but it was testing week at school. As soon as I make another chapter and get 4 replies, I will post it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

First of all I would like to thank all of my reviewers! And don't worry about chapters moving too fast lol... I have surprises! Anyways, enough blabber!

-—

Chapter 4

Vader woke up from his dream, or so he thought. But it turned out that he wasn't dreaming! His body was whole! He had real arms and feet and he even had toes! The only part of his dream that wasn't real was that his Padmé wasn't here. She wasn't in his arms, crying with joy or even sadness. She wasn't here at all! He looked at his surroundings, confused. The dream had seemed to be so real! But it had only been a dream. He was lying in a comfortable bed in the recovery center on Kamino, not at home with his Angel in his arms.

Vader wiggled his toes in delight and ecstasy.

"Lord Vader! You are awake!"

Vader looked up from his studying of his toes at Lama Su. "Yes I am. And I see that the surgery was successful."

Lama Su smiled, at least, the alien kind of made a face that resembled smiling anyway. "Yes my Lord it was. You have made quite an impressive recovery considering the huge surgery you just went through."

Vader suddenly felt a fiery pain in his new limbs: all of them. While he was glad to know they were real, he did not like the pain they brought. "Why do my limbs feel like they are on fire?" He asked.

"Lord Vader, as I have stated, you have just gone through a very complicated procedure. I know it may cause pain, but the pain means that you are healing. When they attached your regenerated limbs to your body and treated your scars, they did not sew your limbs on totally."

Vader frowned. "Why not?"

The alien sat down slowly. "It helps your actual limbs to become stronger. By sewing themselves to your body, you will be able to return to your duties this very day. But if we had sewn them surgically, it would have been several days until you were able to use them, much less do whatever you do."

Vader nodded understandingly. "So when will I be able to leave?"

Lama Su chuckled in amusement at Vaders impatience. "Soon my Lord. But first we must make certain that you are totally stabilized and-" he was interrupted by a loud beeping coming from the machine attached to Vaders new arm.

"Ah! That beeping sound means you are stabilized."

Vader smiled and flexed his hands. "So I can go?"

Lama Su shook his head. "Not yet. We need to give you medication that you will need to take for three days. And then you may leave. You can stand up and change, then come to my office where I will give you your medication and the instructions."

Vader nodded and swung his legs over the side of the bed, happy that he could actually feel the floor beneath his feet. He then proceeded to stand up, with great success. He almost laughed out loud when he saw those pink fuzzy slippers. But he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing, for those slippers had been Padmé's.

Vaderf sighed and reached over to get dressed.

"Here you are Lord Vader."

Vader took the small bottle. Peristrochide. "So what exactly does this Peristrok do?"

"It's called Peristrochide my Lord. And basically it speeds up the body's processes. It's rather a simple medicine mean to be used after surgery for physical and emotional strength. It helps to keep Depression away, which is quite expected after a massive surgery. I have been told by my patients that they have had vivid dreams about their passed loved ones while they were having the surgery. The dreams haunt them and cause major depression."

Vader then understood why he felt so... Depressed! "Thank you for everything," he said simply, then walked onto the Exactor.

Palpatine held onto the pole of the walkway. He had felt a great tremor in the Force! Almost as if... Oh no! Vader got his injuries repaired!

"Contact Lord Vader at once!"

"Yes my Lord!"

"What is thy bidding, my Master?"

Palpatine smiled pleasantly. "Take off that suit.

Vader looked surprised. "My suit? But Master..."

Palpatine frowned. "NOW Vader!"

Vader sighed. He knew he couldn't do something like this and Palpatine not be aware of it. So he took off the suit, revealing himself as...

AN: lol I had to leave you on a cliff! Is it A clone? Or Vader as Skywalker? You will soon see! I know I posted this early but I got a little excited. I am expecting lots of reviews for this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Anakin Skywalker. Palpatine looked at his apprentice, smiling pleasantly. "So, my young apprentice has gone to Kamino and gotten his injuries repaired."  
Vader nodded. "Yes Master."  
Palpatine looked at Vader in the eyes. "Why?"  
Vader knew it was not a question. "Master, my injures could have been repaired-"  
"They were repaired Vader."  
Vader stared at Palpatine, refusing to flinch. "Yes Master, and I am grateful for what you did. But I couldn't live properly with... My suit. I wanted to be whole again."  
Palpatine scowled angrily. He had never wanted Vader to find this out! Now he was stronger than himself! He would have to keep him in his place.  
Palpatine stretched his hands forward to strike his apprentice with Sith lightning.  
Vader smirked as he, too, stretched out his new hands to absorb the lightning into a ball. He held the 'ball' threatingly. "One thing Master is that you will never punish me again."  
Palpatine could not help the look of fury on his face. "Vader, no need to threaten me. I was just testing you."  
Vader smiled, toying with his Master. "And there will be nothing said or protested against me having my children. Also, you will never threaten me like this again."  
Palpatine nodded resignedly. "As you wish, Vader."  
Vader smiled. "Good." He dropped the ball of lightning, letting his senses absorb it.  
Palpatine frowned. "You will continue to have all you have if you continue to be my faithful apprentice."  
Vader nodded. "Of course. What else would I do?"  
Palpatine grimaced at the taunt. "You are dismissed."  
Palpatine then closed off all communication. The fact that his apprentice was whole was scary. But the fact that h had challenged Palpatine was even scarier. But Palpatine knew he shouldn't worry too much. For he too had secrets.

Vader smiled, pleased at the way he was able to control his master. He had never really liked referring to that old traitor as his master. His one and only master would be Qui-Gon. But that was the past, and the past was not important. Even as he pushed the thoughts away, a little voice in his head spoke.  
Vader walked down the hall to his daughter's quarters. He was about to just walk in when he remembered the hate his daughter still had for him, so he knocked.  
Leia came to the door immediately. "Hello oh-" Leia couldn't help the look of surprise on her face. She knew that Vader had gone to get his injuries repaired but she never expected him to be sooo"  
"Good-looking?" Vader finished her thoughts with a smile. Leia frowned. She hated it when he invaded her mind like that.  
Vader sensed her anger and backed off. "I was just wondering if your ready to start your training in the ways of the Force."  
Leia smiled. That was the one thing that could get her to smile. She loved the mysteries surrounding the Force, but she also had her mothers strong political talent. "Sure." She said, not wanting to sound too eager.

Padmé frowned. Obi Wan had kept her hidden, like a prisoner, in his own house. She had been denied the access to try to contact her husband, and was furious. Few dared to argue with the former Queen and Senator of Naboo, and Obi-Wan was one of those few. Padmé remembered the argument she had had with him yesterday.

"Obi-Wan you have to understand! He is my HUSBAND!"  
Obi-Wan shook his head firmly. "Padmé, I am only tryin to protect you. And Anakin Skywalker was your husband, not this monster that terrorizes the Galaxy."  
Padmé scowled even harder, barely restraining herself from slapping Obi-Wan. Finally, she gave in and let out a hard slap that stunned Obi-Wan Ito silence.  
"You will never, EVER call my Ani a monster again, do you hear me! You took away my children but you will never, ever be able to take Ani away from me!"  
Obi-Wan knew where this was getting him- nowhere.  
"Padmé, I am doing this for you! For your protection! Do you forget that he could've killed you at- at- Mustafar?"  
"Of course I don't!" Padmé spat. "But what else could he have thought?! I'm talking to him and he sees you coming out of my ship!"  
"I was not wielding my lightsaber," he protested.  
"Oh but you knew of his mistrust of the Jedi! You knew because you caused it!"  
Obi-Wan took a step back, turning red. "I did not!"  
"Don't even try to argue! It was your criticism that turned him to the Dark Side!"  
"Padmé, I tried to save him-"  
"Oh I'm sure you did!" Padmé interrupted, then added, "nt" to make it didn't.  
Obi-wan scowled. "This conversation is over."

Padmé frowned angrily. Just then she saw on the Holo News a caption. The caption said, "lord Vader is Anakin SKYWALKER!"  
Padmé gasped and turned the volume up.  
The reporter was already talking about it. "Apparently Lord Vader got his injuries repaired, and then challenged Emporer Palpatine! We are currently interviewing the Emporer. Earlier he said that he was glad his apprentice was whole. But the expression on his face said different. What will happen with the Emporer and Vader?"  
Padmé switched the Holo off, excited. Ani was repaired! Obi-Wan would not stop her this time. The reporter had said that Vader was currently on Tattoine! She would go to him! Making sure no one was around, Padmé walked to the speeder and drove herself to the palace Vader was staying at. It did not take long. She was walking up the stairs when she was stopped by the guards. "Ma'am, no one is allowed to go to Lord Vader's quarters unless summoned. Padmé smiled. "I am his wife."  
The guards looked stunned. "This way, Lady Vader."

Vader frowned at the young guard. "She said she was my wife?"  
The guard nodded nervously. "She is waiting in the hall for you."  
Vader scowled, his rage making windows shake. Some one had dared to impose as his wife! Padmé had died- wait a minute. Palpatine had told him Padmé had died... But Palpatine was and still was a liar. But she had to be dead! Then again, he had never gone to her funeral. He had never seen the face of his Angel in death.  
The shuffling of the guards feet brought Vader back. "I will go see this woman," he stated and swept past the guard into the hallway. Immediately he felt arms around his neck and he found himself staring into the very familiar and very loved face of Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker.

AN: well, that's all for now! I am so thankful that you guys are so patient with me! I tried to make this chapter longer, just to pleas you. I know a lot is happening, but it's necessary to keep things moving fast. Thank you all for reading! I hope that you have reviewed! Because I love reviews! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or followed! Hopefully I will play another chapter soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Vader gasped in surprise. He had been expecting her, yes, but he had never expected this!  
"P-Padmé?" He finally dared to speak.  
Padmé looked at him and Vader found himself captivated by the warmness in those light brown eyes. "I have been trying to contact you, but Obi-wan forbade me to even leave his house, much less go to you."  
Vader scowled. "Obi-wan kept you prisoner?"  
Padmé nodded. "Pretty much. I know Luke was somewhere on Tatooine, and Leia was with the Organas, but I wasn't allowed to see either of them."  
Vader frowned. "You had twins?"  
Padmé nodded. "Yes."  
Vader frowned. "But even though..: Luke was on the same planet-"  
Padmé shook her head. "No."  
Vader sighed heavily. I have Leia.  
Padmé's eyes immediately lit up. "You do?"  
Vader smiled: "of course! I had a dream that you were going to come."  
Padmé smiled. "Your so sweet!" She laughed at his expression. "Take me to Leia, please, kind sir."  
Vader tried to throw death glares but ended up laughing. "Very well, Milady."  
Vader then led the way to Leia's quarters and knocked.  
"Leia I have a surprise."  
Leia got up from her book on the sofa. She could sense her father's excitement. That's strange. She had never felt him excited before. She then noticed a strange presence with him. "Mother." She whispered and ran to the door.  
Padmé backed up as the door flung open. She saw an almost exact version of herself.  
"Your prettier," Vader whispered, and Padmé gently slapped him. "Leia."  
Leia looked at her mother, trying to be strong. "Mother. Oh mother I have missed you!"  
Padmé smiled. "I have missed you too. I was saddened that I wasn't able to see you or your brother but now I have you!"  
Vader coughed. "I'm ah going to go get Luke. Now that I have all my Force back, I can easily find him.  
Padmé nodded. We're going shopping.  
Vader laughed. "Very well. Just wear your cloaks and have this." He flipped Padmé a card. "It's to my personal bank account," he explained before leaving.  
Padmé coughed loudly and Leia giggled to see her father coming back around the corner to sheepishly give Padmé a quick kiss.  
Vader then gave Leia a hug then left, again.  
Padmé laughed. "Let's go."  
_-

Vader sighed as he landed on Owen Lar's farm. He quickly got out and called a greeting. Luke met him on the stairs. "Who are you?"  
Vader almost laughed. Almost. "Luke it's me, your father. Vader."  
Luke did laugh. "You come looking like some Jedi and tell me your Vader? Then you tell me your my father? Hah!"  
Vader smiled as he pulled out his crimson blade. "I got... Surgery."  
Luke backed away. "No. I'm not coming with you."  
Vader smiled again. "I have your mother and Leia. Well, I did. They went shopping."  
Luke crossed his arms. "Prove it."  
"Very well, my Son." Vader pulled his comlink off his belt; embarassed that he had a little struggle getting it off. He then 'dialed' the comlink he had given Padmé: 8519.  
"Ani! We're fine! You seriously don't need to call us every five minutes!"  
Vader laughed. "So that's my greeting?"  
Padmé's laughter was heard. "I can do much better."  
Vader was about to respond when Luke coughed, reminding him of his promise.  
"Padmé Luke wants to make sure I'm not telling lies. "  
Padme spoke. "Hi Luke!"  
Leia's voice was heard then too. "Yes Luke, Father isn't lying."  
Luke felt shocked. Father? Just what kind of trick was Vader trying to pull?  
Vader laughed. "Leia when you get back can we please go back to that duel that I would have won?"  
Leia laughed. "No, but we can go back to the one where I was winning."  
"I don't remember there being such a one."  
"Of course not! You'd hate to be beaten by a mere nineteen year old!"  
Luke had had enough. "What is going on?!"  
Vader smiled and held out his now flesh hand. "Come with me. Ill tell you everything."  
Luke sighed and slapped his fathers hand. "Very well."

" so you had a massive reconstruction surgery and then it worked?" Luke asked.  
Vader nodded. "I wasn't exactly surprised. " he then laughed. "But you shoulda been there when I showed Palpatine up!"  
Luke looked interested then. "So your not a Sith anymore?"  
Vader looked series. "Listen, son. I have a plan."

Leia laughed as her mother tried on some very silly looking shoes. "Mother you can't wear those!"  
Padmé frowned. "Who says?" She then put the left one on. Indeed. She was a funny sight to see. A beautiful gown on with tennis shoes that had heels. Pink tennis shoes. With bright green stripes. Padmé then pretended she was a model and "walked down the aisle." Leia was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face. "Mom, why don't you try these on instead," she said, giggling."  
Padmé took the beautiful silver flats. They were silver with sparkles on them. They also had lace that was twisted elegantly around them. The problem? They were baby shoes!  
Padmé laughed. "Your worse than I am!"  
"Just remember Mom, I got it from you!"  
Padmé laughed again as she placed the tennis shoes back on he rack. She the reached for a pair of solid black high heels with good straps. "I think I have enough."  
Leia looked at the dozen pairs or shoes lying neatly in boxes in their shopping cart, pushed by a young employee.  
"I suppose. And you don't want anything else?"  
Leia nodded. "Actually I would like to buy Father a Christmas gift. It's coming soon."  
Padmé frowned. "It is, but I hardly think this is the place for him. Well go tomorrow.  
Leia nodded. "Okay. And mom?"  
Padmé looked questingly at her. "Yes?"  
"I've missed you."

AN: okay! Cooool! I'm expecting at least 6 reviews before I write the next one!


End file.
